


A miraculous change of heart.

by Tadaheressin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Combat, Dom - Freeform, Fe, Group making out, Heroes, Multi, Smut, actual Chloe being a charactee, no moral dilemma cause nah, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, polyship, smut when the characters are of age, sub, supportive tesms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadaheressin/pseuds/Tadaheressin
Summary: Watch as our heroes attempt to navigate teenage life, using their persona’s to purify the wicked and discover the identity of a mysterious figure, corrupting the hearts of others. All of this too as they confront and deal with their growing feelings for each other. (Persona AU).





	A miraculous change of heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long folks! Mental health comes first!

So, how does this plot start?

What, that’s what you’re asking? How does this story start? It’s a fair question. And pretty simple.

Adrien Agreste was homeschooled all his life. Of course you know this, you watched the show this is based on. Unless you haven’t, in which case, what the fuck. Anyways. The reason he was homeschooled is that, he had no damn idea how to read directions or a map the first time he was sent to walk somewhere in his own.

He got very lost.

But. But! On his incorrect route, he did pass a certain bakery just as it started raining. A bakery that hady a dark haired girl the same age as him.

You see where I’m going with this.

“Hey, do you need an umbrella? I think we’re going the same way.” He ventured, guessing from her back pack and the route she was already heading that they went to the same school. 

She’d left without one and he figured she wouldn’t want to back track. “U-uh, sure. That’d b-be nice.” That stammer was, odd but he figured she was just odd, and from the look she gave him, she probably recognized him. 

“You’re welcome. Do you go to,” he forgot the schools name and quickly gestured to the badge his father stuck on his backpack, “this school? I may need directions.” Easy smile, polite and friendly.

A number of feelings flashed across her face in rapid succession, none of which Adrien had any way of understanding, before she stabilized, bit her bottom lip and stared at the ground. “Uuuuhhh, yeah-yes I do! Sorry yes, I do. Just follow me.”

“Thanks!” 

Just as he said that though, both of their phones went off. A weird app, it’s icon being a ying and yang surrounded by obscure multicolored symbols. Neither noticed what was going on with the other as they walked (obliviousness seemed to be a trait they both shared) as they quickly deleted it, thinking about how weird it was. Not worrying though, because shut up, that’s why. 

They did eventually arrive, thankfully on time. To watch Chloe bullying some poor random student for some poor random reason that never really gets explained (almost as if no one put any effort into making her s real character, huh). Though she seemed far more, hostile than usual. Adrien cringed internally, Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’ll, handle that. Hold on.” 

As she started to talk after approaching the bottle blonde, Adrien following to prevent Mari’s poor poor decision. Too late however, for she said something (probably snarky) before shoving her, knocking her down into Adrien and crashing into the stairs. And then through them. Landing in a new environment, phones beeping again.


End file.
